When I'm Sixty Four
by TheMistressofSass
Summary: Somewhere, in a distant future, Percy and Annabeth live a quiet life. Based on the song 'When I'm Sixty-Four" by The Beatles. (Percabeth)


Percy winced as he stood up from the armchair, bones tired and overused. He ran his hand through his gray-streaked hair, a habit that has never gone away. Theo was visiting today with Percy's newborn grandson, something that he never thought he would ever live to see. Heck, he didn't even think he'd pass thirty! Yet here he was, alive and well at the tender age of sixty-four.

He walked to the kitchen, preparing a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When he was on his second, he heard the front door of the house squeak open and close, signaling a specific some one's arrival. Annabeth walked into the kitchen a few seconds later, placing her keys on the counter and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Percy," She greeted, not feeling the need to say hello to him after so many years of living together.

"I made you a sandwich," Percy said, signaling to the plate of the first sandwich he made to his left.

She grinned at him, softly and the wrinkles around the corner of her eyes became more pronounced. "Thank you," she replied.

Percy grabbed the plates with the sandwiches he made and put them on a tray, alongside two cups of tea and a batch of freshly made blue chocolate chip cookies. He grabbed the tray and led them outside to their porch which was carefully designed by Annabeth like the rest of their house all those years ago.

They sat down on the wooden bench swing and left the tray on top of a table to the side of it, looking out at the neighborhood in which they lived in. It was around six in the afternoon and Apollo's sun Ferrari was finishing its rounds, casting a warm orange glow over their porch. Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around her waist as to pull her closer.

They ate their sandwiches in silence, looking out towards the horizon that was soon turning into a mix of pink and purple hues. "Can you believe that we met when we were twelve?" Annabeth broke the tender silence that surrounded them.

Percy chuckled, disbelief flooding his tone. "Can you believe that we're alive?"

"Never thought you'd make it this far, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth dryly retorted, although her words held a weight to them. She glanced at him and Percy smiled, one of those smiles that were for her and only for her. There was a twinkle in his eyes that made her heart do jumping jacks, something she will never get used to.

They glanced back out at the neighborhood, a neighborhood designed by Annabeth in a town in Camp Half-blood that she also designed. Percy reached for a blue cookie and handed one to her. "Did you ever believe we'd make it this far? I mean, an average demigod's lifetime when we were born didn't extend past their twenties."

Annabeth laughed airly, "Look at us now, Percy. Your sixty-fourth birthday was yesterday. We've defied all odds."

"You forgot to mention that our forty-eighth anniversary was yesterday."

Once again, she laughed. "It's been so long. If I were to ever talk to twelve-year-old me, I don't think she would ever place 'Percy' and 'grandkids' in the same sentence."

This made Percy laugh heartily. "We've lived a long life." He kissed her gray-streaked hair, matching his.

"You can say that again." She replied. A silence was draped over them as they contemplated their words.

"I'd most likely be dead if it weren't for you," Percy said out of the blue, a surprising gravity to his words. They caused Annabeth to face him, wrinkles and old skin on her face more apparent in this light.

"We wouldn't be here if not for each other." She replied, looking at him in that way that reminded him why he initially fell in love with her. She grabbed his hands, caressing them. "As long as we're together."

Those words opened the floodgates to precious memories of their lifetime. The first time they met, the first time they kissed, when they kissed underwater, the day Percy proposed, the day Annabeth finished the town, the day they got married, the day Theo was born, the day Audrey was born, the days their grandkids were born.

"As long as we're together."

* * *

Haven't written anything in a long time, and this has never felt better. I found inspiration to this when I listened to 'When I'm sixty-four' by The Beatles. Hope Y'all enjoyed!


End file.
